Red Fang
'Red Fang (Alpha) ' Red Fang is a dark red wolf with yellow eyes and a long tail. He was the second Alpha of the Lily Pack and a current member of the Moon-Pack. His mate is Alpha (Sparrow Song) and he has five children in the Lily Pack. He lived to be eight years old until he died of an unknown illness. Originally, he was from the River Pack, run by his grandfather, Alpha (Black Tide). As a pup, he was adventurous and clumsy, and he was promoted to be a hunter at one year old. Red Fang was headstrong and active, and he gained popularity from within the River Pack. One day, a horrific accident involving himself and a Lily Pack she-wolf named Sparrow Song caused him to be exiled from the River Pack. Sparrow Song, who felt sorry for Red Fang, agreed to let him stay at her pack, which was a new one. The leader of the Lily Pack, Alpha (Shining Lily), agreed to let him stay as a member of Lily Pack. He was quickly promoted once more to be a Hunter for the Lily Pack, after training with the pups. Alpha agreed to allow him to patrol the Pack's borders as well as hunt. One day, Red Fang was patrolling and met a hunting party of River Pack wolves who were trespassing on Lily Pack land. Red Fang is furious that the Pack that exiled him was strolling through his land like they owned it, and he confronted them. Alpha (Black Tide), upon seeing Red Fang charging, lashed out a huge paw and threw the young wolf on the ground. Red Fang rakes the River Pack leader's muzzle, and they began to fight. This continues until Red Fang's sister, White Water, recognizes him and urges her Alpha to stop fighting him. Sparrow Song, now Red Fang's mate, then bursts through the bushes with a bunch of Lily Pack wolves behind her. Black Tide growls at Red Fang to call off his Pack-mates or they would attack, and Red Fang forces the Pack to leave. Soon after this, Lily Pack's Beta, Stone Stream, becomes very ill and dies shortly after. Alpha is devastated and selects Red Fang to be the new Beta. Red Fang told her that he was obliged and would accept the honor. When Red Fang, now Beta, was 3 years old, his Alpha was attacked and killed by the new Alpha of the River Pack, Fire Tooth. Beta was very upset and Sparrow Song told him that the Lily Pack looked to him for support and leadership, and asks him if he would step up to take Alpha's place. Beta accepts, and he becomes Alpha. Upon returning from the sacred journey to the Sapphire Mountains, Alpha appoints renames Sparrow Song Beta and tells her that she would lead the Lily Pack after him. Beta accepted and thanked him for the honor. Alpha died at age 8 from a cancerous tumor on his side.